Dans le corps de l'autre
by Passion Fugace
Summary: Quand Dumbledore découvre Harry et Drago en train de se crier - encore - dessus, il décide qu'il est temps qu'ils apprennent à mieux se connaître pour devenir amis. Les deux rivaux de toujours se voient ainsi contraints de passer un weekend dans le corps de l'autre, et ils découvrent tous les deux quelques secrets... TRADUCTION DE BODY SWAP, DE CLEOTHEO.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir bonsoir, me revoilà sur fanfiction !

Alors je suis en train d'écrire une ff Dramione, post-Poudlard mais pas totalement enfin bref c'est un peu compliqué tout ça mais je suis quand même assez fière des 25 pages que j'ai déjà écrites (sans me jeter de fleurs). Donc pour le moment, quatre chapitres donc. Enfin bref, aucune importance puisque cette fiction-ci n'est **PAS** mienne, mais une **traduction de _Body Swap_, écrite par Cleotheo**. Je sais que j'ai mis Hermione dans les personnages, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une Dramione, un peu quand même mais ce n'est pas basé sur le couple. C'est basé principalement sur Harry et Drago qui vont en voir de toutes les couleurs hihihi. Oui, parce que Drago c'est mon nouveau chouchou.

Le **concept de la fic** : septième année de Poudlard, Voldemort est mort et Dumbledore est toujours vivant (ce qui implique que Drago n'a pas essayé de le tuer et donc n'a pas la marque).

La fiction est entièrement publiée par Cleotheo, il y a **cinq chapitres**. Je n'ai traduit que le premier pour le moment, mais je pense traduire les autres assez rapidement. Il y aura au minimum **un chapitre par semaine**, je ne sais pas encore quel jour je posterai le deuxième, vers mercredi peut-être. Enfin au pire ça sera samedi prochain.

**Une fois encore, rien ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages sont à JK Rowling ; l'histoire à Cleotheo.**

Bonne lecture ! Passion Fugace

* * *

Albus Dumbledore flânait joyeusement dans Poudlard, quand les bruits d'une querelle lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, et réalisa rapidement que les cris venaient d'une salle de classe voisine. Un peu plus de concentration révéla l'identité des deux voix. La première appartenait à un de ses élèves préférés, Harry Potter et la deuxième à son ennemi de Serpentard, Drago Malefoy.

Soupirant face à la rivalité incessante qui animait les deux garçons, Dumbledore se dirigea vers la salle de classe, prêt à mettre fin à une énième dispute entre ces deux là. Il avait espéré que les évènements de l'année précédente auraient changé les choses entre Harry et Drago, mais malheureusement leur haine envers l'autre étaient plus féroce que jamais.

L'année précédente en effet, Lord Voldemort avait été vaincu. Une des principales causes de sa défaite avait été la trahison d'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts, qui s'était retourné contre lui et avait transmis des informations capitales à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ce Mangemort était le père de Drago, Lucius Malefoy, et Dumbledore avait espéré que le changement de camp des Malefoy aurait contribué à la fin de la guerre entre Harry et Drago. Malheureusement, ce ne c'était pas du tout passé ainsi et les deux élèves de septième année se haïssaient toujours autant.

Quand Dumbledore entra dans la salle de classe, Harry et Drago avaient tous les deux leurs baguettes levées et la pointaient l'un sur l'autre. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir encore lancé de sort, ils s'en étaient pour le moment tenus aux insultes et aux hurlements semblait-il. Dumbledore en savait suffisamment à propos de leurs disputes pour savoir qu'Harry perdrait son sang froid bien avant Drago, et que ce serait le Griffondor qui attaquerait en premier. Harry était toujours le premier à craquer et à utiliser la magie, parce qu'il n'avait pas autant de réplique que son adversaire Drago. Le Serpentard s'amusait beaucoup à lancer des piques et trouvait ça facile, il arrivait toujours à trouver de nouvelles insultes rapidement, tandis qu'Harry avait très peu de répartie et finissait par redire la même chose quinze fois de suite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Dumbledore, faisant remarquer sa présence aux deux garçons.

« Rien, Monsieur » Répondit Malefoy en rangeant sa baguette, après avoir lancé à Harry un rictus victorieux. « Je m'apprêtais à partir. »

« Je ne crois pas, Monsieur Malefoy. » Dit Dumbledore, en stoppant le Serpentard qui s'éloignait. « Votre rivalité a assez duré. Vous viendrez tous les deux me voir dans mon bureau ce soir, après le dîner. Une discussion sérieuse s'impose. Dépêchez-vous d'aller en classe maintenant, la cloche va bientôt sonner. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dire, la sonnerie retentit, indiquant la fin de la pause déjeuner, et Dumbledore chassa les garçons hors de la salle de classe. Appuyé contre la porte, il les regarda se lancer une moue dégoûtée l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils s'éloignaient chacun de leur côté. Secouant la tête, le directeur se dirigea vers son bureau.

Il avait jusqu'au dîner pour trouver un moyen de rétablir la paix entre Harry et Drago. Il était convaincu que si les deux garçons se connaissaient un peu mieux, ils pourraient facilement devenir amis, mais ils s'étaient forgé leur opinion à propos de l'autre, et Dumbledore ne savait comment la leur changer. Il s'enferma dans son bureau et s'assit pour y réfléchir. Il fallait absolument qu'Harry et Drago apprennent à se connaître, et il était certain que s'il réfléchissait assez longtemps, il trouverait un moyen d'y parvenir.

.

* * *

.

Drago dîna de mauvaise humeur. A cause de ce crétin de Potter, il était convoqué chez Dumbledore et il avait du annuler son rencard avec sa petite amie. Enervé à cause de cela, il rumina durant tout le repas. Il était aussi légèrement inquiet que Dumbledore puisse prendre des mesures radicales contre lui, et lui retire son titre de préfet. Si cela arrivait, il était sur que son père entrerait dans une rage folle et il essayait plutôt d'éviter cela, parce qu'il comptait lui présenter sa petite amie durant les prochaines vacances.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ce soir ? » Demanda Pansy Parkinson assise en face de lui. « Tu n'as pas décroché un mot de la soirée. »

« C'est cet imbécile de Potter. » grommela Drago. « On s'est engueulé ce midi et Dumbledore nous est tombé dessus. Ce vieux fou nous a demandé de passer tous les deux dans son bureau ce soir. »

« S'il t'enlève ton statut de préfet, glisse lui quelques mots bienveillants à mon sujet. » Plaisanta Blaise Zabini. Mais quand son ami lui jeta un regard glacial, il cessa de rire. « Merlin, je rigolais. »

« Je sais... » Soupira Drago. Blaise était la seule personne qui savait à quel point faire plaisir à son père était important en ce moment, et il savait parfaitement le désastre que ce serait si jamais il était renvoyé de son poste de préfet.

Après avoir fini de manger, Drago traversa la Grande Salle en compagnie de sa bande d'amis de Serpentard. Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte, ses amis se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune dans les cachots, tandis qu'il prenait la direction du bureau du directeur. Il se retrouva au bout de quelques minutes derrière Potter et ses deux amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Alors qu'il commençait à monter les escaliers, Potter et Weasley se tournèrent pour le dévisager, puis se mirent à le critiquer. Drago ne s'intéressa pas à eux plus longtemps, s'attardant sur le troisième membre du trio. Hermione ne s'était pas retournée en même temps que ses amis, et ne s'était pas non plus jointe à leur conversation pour le rabaisser. Cela n'étonna pas Drago, parce que secrètement, cela faisait longtemps qu'Hermione et lui avaient mis leurs différents de côté et ils étaient même désormais très proches.

Drago suivit le trio, jusqu'à ce que Potter et les deux autres Griffondors se séparent au bout d'un couloir. Rechignant, il emboîta le pas à Potter et ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Drago. Il n'avait été qu'une seule fois dans le bureau du directeur, et seulement avec d'autres professeurs. Il n'avait donc aucune idée du mot de passe.

« Il suffit de dire des noms de confiseries, le mot de passe en est toujours un. » Suggéra Harry. En haussant les épaules. A chaque fois qu'il était venu, le mot de passe avait été le nom d'un bonbon, mais il n'avait aucune idée du mot de passe actuel et ils en étaient donc réduits à le deviner.

« On pourrait penser que le vieux fou nous aurait au moins transmis le mot de passe. » marmonna Drago, tandis qu'Harry nommait tous les noms de confiseries magiques qui lui passaient par la tête.

« Est-ce que tu vas te décider à m'aider ou pas ? » lança Harry d'une voix sèche. Cela faisait plus d'une minute qu'il disait des noms de bonbons et le blond ne s'était toujours pas risqué à dire un mot.

« Je ne mange pas de bonbons, donc je ne connais pas leurs noms. » réplica Drago. La première partie de sa phrase était vraie, mais la seconde était un mensonge. Il était ami avec Crabbe et Goyle après tout, et ces deux goinfres s'empiffraient de sucrerie à longueur de journée.

Harry jeta un regard froid au blond, mais continua de nommer tous les bonbons qu'il connaissait. Finalement, après un certains nombres de noms, la gargouille s'anima et les laissa passer. Mais Harry parlait si vite à ce moment là qu'il ne sut quelle confiserie était le mot de passe. Les deux garçons montèrent jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers, la porte du bureau était déjà ouverte. Dumbledore se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« Entrez, entrez. » Dit-il, s'écartant pour les laisser passer. « Asseyez-vous. »

Harry et Drago s'avancèrent et s'installèrent en face du bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur soupira en constatant qu'ils s'étaient assis aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre, et qu'ils évitaient soigneusement de se regarder. Secouant la tête, il marcha jusqu'au meuble où était posé un service à thé, et s'empara de trois tasses.

« Prenez donc du thé. » Dit-il joyeusement, prenant lui-même sa propre tasse.

« Merci, mais je viens de boire au dîner. » Répondit Harry.

« J'insiste. » réplica Dumbledore, s'installant dans son fauteuil tout en regardant attentivement les deux garçons. « C'est une variété très rare, je veux que vous la goûtiez tous les deux. »

Dumbledore continuait de regarder Harry avec insistance, et il finit par se lever pour prendre une tasse de thé. Il but une petite gorgée avec précaution, puis hocha la tête en le trouvant bon et en but un peu plus.

« Mr. Malefoy. » Fit Dumbledore, détournant son regard d'Harry pour le poser sur le blond.

Drago allait répliquer, mais son inquiétude à propos de son titre de préfet lui revint en tête. Il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à Dumbledore et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser retirer son titre juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas boire de son stupide thé. Avec précaution, Drago prit la troisième tasse et but quelques gorgées. Il aima immédiatement le goût et vida toute sa tasse.

« Il faut que nous parlions de votre relation. » Annonça alors Dumbledore, souriant à la vue des deux garçons qui buvaient leur thé.

« Nous n'avons pas de relation. » Ricana Drago.

« Et c'est justement ça le problème. Vous êtes tous les deux des modèles pour vos maisons respectives, et votre animosité est un mauvais exemple que vous donnez aux élèves. Il est temps d'apprendre à vous entendre. »

« Sans vous manquez de respect, Monsieur, ça n'arrivera pas. » Dit Harry. « On se déteste et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. »

« Peut-être que vous pourriez mieux vous entendre si vous saviez ce que c'était d'être dans la peau de l'autre. » Réplica Dumbledore avec un sourire. « C'est pourquoi vous allez échanger de place durant le weekend. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez exactement par _échanger nos places_ ? » demanda Drago. « Il est hors de question que je passe le weekend dans la Tour des Griffondors. »

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, Mr Malefoy, ma décision est prise. A partir de demain, vous échangerez de corps. »

« De corps ? » S'étrangla Drago, renversant sa chaise. « Vous ne pouvez pas donner mon corps à Potter pour le weekend ! C'est la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendue. »

« Stupide ou pas, c'est ce qu'il va se passer. » Rétorqua Dumbledore, nullement affecté par l'agacement du Serpentard. « Vous avez déjà bu la potion qui vous fera changer de corps pendant la nuit, elle était dans votre thé. »

« Vous êtes en train de dire qu'en se réveillant demain nous serons chacun dans le corps de l'autre ? » Demanda Harry, regardant le directeur avec des yeux ronds. Il savait que Dumbledore avait quelques idées bizarres et qu'on le prenait pour un fou, mais cette fois, il était totalement d'accord.

« Exactement. Demain et Dimanche, vous vivrez la vie l'un de l'autre et avec un peu de chance, vous vous comprendrez un peu mieux à la fin du weekend. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous recommencerons le weekend suivant et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que mon plan porte ses fruits. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » Protesta Drago. « C'est surement illégal de voler le corps des gens et de le donner à de vulgaires Griffondors ! »

« Si vous voulez vraiment continuer dans ce sens là, nous pouvons en arriver à d'autres solutions. » Dit Dumbledore. « Je peux vous enlever votre titre de préfet, par exemple, et vous passeriez la fin de l'année en retenue avec le professeur Rogue. Est-ce que vous préférez cela, Mr Malefoy ? »

« Non. » Marmonna le blond, se rasseyant sur sa chaise. « Mais je voulais faire remarquer que cette idée est vraiment débile. »

« Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose à cacher ? » Ricana Harry.

« Tu aimerais bien le savoir ! » Réplica Drago, avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Bien, bien, vous ne vous criez déjà plus dessus. » Fit remarquer Dumbledore joyeusement. « Il faut que je vous dise : j'ai aussi placé un charme dans la potion, et vous ne pourrez raconter à personne la vérité. »

« Que ce passe-t-il si on essaye ? »

« Vous ne pourrez tout simplement plus parler. Est-ce que vous avez d'autres questions ? »

« Et à propos du Quidditch ? » Demanda Harry, pâlissant à vue d'œil en se rappelant ce qui avait lieu ce dimanche là. « Il y a le match Griffondor-Serpentard ! Vous devez le décaler à un autre jour ! »

« Non, certainement pas. » Répondit Dumbledore en haussant des épaules, totalement indifférent à l'importance du match pour les garçons. « Il semble que vous allez devoir jouer chacun pour le camp adverse. »

« Je ne jouerai pas pour les Griffondors ! » S'insurgea Drago.

« Encore une fois, vous n'avez pas le choix, Mr Malefoy. » Soupira le directeur face au comportement hostile du blond. « Vous jouerez pour la maison adverse, ou il y aura des conséquences, je vous le garantie ! »

Drago souffla bruyamment et marmonna des mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe, mais il n'insista pas plus. Harry ne protesta pas non plus Dumbledore ne changerait pas d'avis et ils avaient déjà bu la potion, il ne servait à rien de s'énerver.

« C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, retournez dans vos maisons respectives maintenant. » Conclut Dumbledore en congédiant les deux adolescents d'un geste de la main.

Harry et Drago quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore et marchèrent dans le couloir un moment. Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à tourner pour se rendre dans la Tour de Griffondore, Drago lui attrapa le bras et l'attira vers lui.

« On va établir quelques règles Potter. » Cracha-t-il. « Si tu dois passer deux jours dans mon corps, il y a deux trois trucs que je ne veux pas que tu fasses. D'abord, garde tes mains pour toi ! Hors de question que tu touches ce qui n'est pas à toi ! »

« Comme si j'avais envie de te toucher. » Réplica Harry. « Juste être toi est suffisamment détestable, pas besoin d'en rajouter. »

« Le sentiment est mutuel Potter. Je vais faire des cauchemars ce soir rien qu'en pensant à ce qui m'attends les deux jours prochains. » Lança Drago d'une voix mauvaise. « Enfin bref, quant à mes conditions : je refuse que tu couches avec qui que ce soit. Déjà, je ne couche qu'avec une personne en particulier, ensuite elle a de hautes attentes et tu ne m'atteints pas à la cheville niveau performance. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Malefoy, je n'ai aucune envie de batifoler avec Parkinson. »

« Tant mieux pour toi, parce qu'elle n'est pas ma petite amie. Et Théo n'apprécierait surement pas, puisque c'est lui qui sort avec Pansy. »

Harry fut décontenancé pendant quelques secondes par le fait que le Serpentard ne sortait pas avec la fille que tout le monde voyait comme sa petite amie. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement et s'apprêta à partir vers sa salle commune. S'il allait devoir passer deux jours dans les cachots, il voulait profiter au maximum de sa dernière nuit dans son propre dortoir, entouré de ses amis.

« Je respecterais tes conditions, mais j'attends de toi la même chose de ton côté ! » Dit Harry.

« Parfait. » Accepta Drago. La simple pensée de se retrouver dans le corps dégoûtant de Potter était suffisante pour le dégoûter de coucher avec quiconque pendant des semaines.

Harry et Drago s'éloignèrent vers leurs salles communes respectives. Ils redoutaient tous les deux le weekend à venir, et espéraient que Dumbledore leur avait menti ou qu'il avait raté sa potion et qu'ils n'auraient pas à vivre dans le corps de l'autre pendant quarante-huit heures.

* * *

Héhé voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre, je sais que ça nous laisse un peu en suspens mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est l'auteure qui a écrit comme ça, je ne fais que traduire...!  
Alors je veux tout savoir. **Impressions, comment Harry et Drago vont réagir au matin en étant dans le corps de l'autre, est-ce que leurs amis vont s'en rendre compte, est-ce qu'ils vont profiter de l'occasion pour détruire la réputation de l'autre, découvrir ses secrets... ect. PARLEZ MOI DE N'IMPORTE QUOI, MAIS PARLEZ. **

En vrai le nombre de review, je m'en fou, mais c'est ma première traduction alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez. Donc lecteurs fantômes, ne soyez plus fantômes.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas, j'ai vraiment adoré la fiction originale de cleotheo et j'espère la traduire suffisamment bien pour que vous l'aimiez aussi. Le chapitre deux arrivera Samedi prochain au plus tard !


	2. Chapter 2 Le Samedi d'Harry

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai terminé la traduction du chapitre 2, c'est un chapitre que j'ai un peu moins aimé que le premier et que j'aime un peu moins que le 3e, mais bon, il faut quand même le traduire ;) D'ailleurs, j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à le traduire parce que Cleotheo a employé des millions d'expressions anglaises dans le texte d'origine et du coup j'ai passé trois ans à trouvé les traductions exactes sur internet... Mais j'espère que vous allez quand même aimer ce chapitre.

Sinon sinon que dire... je vais essayer de poster le chapitre prochain ce weekend, mais je ne vous promet rien parce que la semaine prochaine étant la dernière semaine avant les vacances, j'ai évidemment des millions de contrôles et BAC blancs, dont un de physique... Donc ça veut dire beaucoup de boulot et donc moins de temps pour traduire. Mais je vais quand même tout faire pour vous donner le chapitre 3 qui est mon préféré des très très très loin le plus vite possible hihi.

J'ai écris un OS de Noël Dramione ce weekend aussi, mais je le posterai le 25 Décembre. Breffons (j'aime trop ce mot).

**Merci** beaucoup aux 13 personnes qui m'ont laissé leur avis dans une petite review, merci aussi aux fav et follow, mais encore une fois, laissez-moi votre avis ! Le nombre de review ne m'importe pas, envoyez moi des MP si vous préférez, je m'en fiche totalement, mais vos avis compte beaucoup pour moi ! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, sauf aux reviews anonymes (réponses ci-dessous).

**Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (**n'oubliez de marquer un pseudo**, c'est plus facile pour vous répondre plutôt que d'avoir guest 1, guest 2.. ect !) :

**flavou** : Merci de ta review, je suis contente que la traduction te plaise, parce que je passe quand même beaucoup de temps dessus. Voilà le chapitre 2 !

**Guest 1** : Merci de ta review! Oui, c'est vrai que le scenar est assez tiré par les cheveux, comme c'est une ff en 5 chapitres seulement tout se passe très vite sans qu'on ne pose vraiment les bases de l'histoire... Et c'est vrai que Dumbledore n'aurait peut-être pas forcé Harry et Drago à prendre la potion dans les livres de JKR mais bon, il s'agit d'une fiction ici. Mais je suis d'accord que ça ne correspond pas vraiment au comportement de Dumbledore.

**Guest 2** : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**LoveHermione** : Le secret de Drago est assez évident je trouve, moi aussi je l'avais découvert dès le premier chapitre... Mais on aime quand même la fiction ! Et il y a le secret de Harry que je ne connaissais pas dès le chapitre 1. Voilà la suite, merci d'avoir laissé ton avis !

**Guest 3** : Je suis contente que tu aimes, merci pour ta review et voilà la suite :)

* * *

**Le Samedi d'Harry**

Harry émergea lentement du sommeil en ce Samedi matin. Il crut d'abord que le plan de Dumbledore avait échoué et qu'il se trouvait toujours dans son propre corps, dans le tour des Griffondors. Il pouvait même entendre Ron ronfle bruyamment dans le dortoir tout semblait normal. Mais dès qu'il eut ouvert les yeux, Harry réalisa que le plan avait fonctionné. Sa vision était parfaite, contrairement à d'habitude où il ne voyait que des formes approximatives, et il fut immédiatement frappé par le vert et l'argent des murs et des lits.

Il se releva lentement et parcourut du regard le dortoir des Serpentards. La pièce était carrée et il y avait quatre lits en plus du sien. Bien que les murs fussent en pierre, il faisait agréablement chaud. Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur les autres occupants du dortoir, qui semblaient tous profondément endormis. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle ressemblaient à deux gros tas informes dans leurs lits, et Harry remarqua rapidement que les ronflements provenaient d'eux. Theo Nott et Blaise Zabini étaient eux aussi endormis, mais on pouvait au moins les distinguer des couvertures.

Harry se demande s'il pourrait s'échapper de la salle commune des Serpentards avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Il repoussa ses draps et se sauta hors du lit. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là, lorsqu'un courant d'air froid l'enveloppa qu'il réalisa que Malefoy portait simplement un boxer.

« Sale fouine. » grommela Harry, se dirigeant vers une porte qu'il identifia comme celle de la salle de bains. « Il l'a surement fait exprès. »

En prenant sa douche, Harry essaya d'ignorer la jalousie qui le dévorait. Malefoy avait vraiment un beau corps et il commençait à penser que sa vantardise était assez justifiée, même s'il restait un idiot imbu de sa personne. Repoussant ce sentiment de jalousie, Harry termina sa douche et retourna dans le dortoir.

« Salut. » Lança Blaise en baillant largement.

« Salut. » Répondit Harry, se maudissant de ne pas avoir réussi à s'échapper du dortoir plus discrètement.

« On va toujours à Pré-au-Lard ce matin ? » Demanda Théo, rejoignant la conversation.

« Bien sur qu'on y va. » Dit Blaise. « Il faut juste réveiller ces gros tas avant. » Ajouta-t-il en montrant Crabbe et Goyle qui ronflaient plus bruyamment que jamais.

« Tu m'aides ? » Demanda Théo avec un sourire.

Blaise hocha la tête en rigolant, et se rapprocha du lit de Crabbe, tandis que Théo allait vers Goyle. Harry ne bougea pas, observant les deux Serpentards tirer brutalement sur les couvertures de leurs amis. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Crabbe et Goyle, qui ronflaient toujours profondément. Théo et Blaise se concertèrent du regard quelques secondes, puis levèrent leur baguette, un sourire sur les lèvres. Harry les regarda amusé jeter des jets d'eau sur Crabbe et Goyle, qui se levèrent en hurlant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !? » Demanda Crabbe en criant, et il roulait des yeux.

« On va à Pré au Lard. » Dit Blaise. « Magnez-vous et allez-vous habillez pour qu'on puisse prendre notre petit déjeuner. »

Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de rire en remarquant avec quelle précipitation Crabbe et Goyle se dépêchaient. Il ne les avait jamais vus aller aussi vite, apparemment la nourriture était le seul moyen de les remuer. Blaise et Théo riaient eux aussi, et Harry fut frappé par leur normalité. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les Serpentards puissent être ainsi.

« Tu viens toujours Drago, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Théo, détournant le regard pour le poser sur Malefoy.

Harry n'était pas certain de ce qu'il était censé répondre, alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée de passer la matinée avec les Serpentards, mais il semblait que c'était exactement ce que Malefoy avait l'intention de faire, et il supposa qu'il était donc censé accepter. Il farfouilla dans les affaires du blond pour s'habiller, lançant sans cesse des regards aux autres Serpentards. Les quatre amis riaient à cœur joie, et Harry s'étonnait qu'ils traitent Malefoy comme leur égal. Il avait toujours été persuadé que Malefoy était indiscutablement le chef de la bande, mais ses amis semblaient le considérer comme n'importe quel autre Serpentard.

Une fois que les cinq garçons furent prêts, Harry suivit les Serpentards qui descendaient à la salle commune. Pansy Parkinson et Daphnée Greengrass les attendaient déjà. Pansy accueillit Théo en l'embrassant, et passa son bras autour de son épaule. Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. En observant Pansy et Théo, Harry se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu remarquer leur couple plus tôt. C'était évident qu'il sortait ensemble. Une nouvelle fois, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux Serpentards, comme la plupart des gens il avait simplement acquis le fait que les Serpentards étaient des sorciers mauvais à cause de leur réputation, et il n'avait jamais cherché à remettre ce préjugé en cause.

Le petit déjeuner fut étonnamment agréable. Harry se surprit plusieurs à rire avec les autres Serpentards. De temps à autre, son regard se posait sur la table des Griffondors, et il se demandait comment Malefoy réagissait face aux évènements. Cependant, en raison de l'heure matinale sans doute, aucun de ses amis n'étaient encore descendus dans la Grande Salle. Harry, tout comme Ron et Hermione, n'étaient pas connus pour se lever tôt le weekend, et la plupart du temps, ils étaient parmi les derniers à descendre pour le petit déjeuner.

Une fois leurs assiettes vides, les Serpentards retournèrent vers les cachots pour prendre leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes. Puis ils remontèrent dans le Grand Hall, et quittèrent le château pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Harry restait aussi silencieux que possible, ne parlant que lorsque quelqu'un s'adressait directement à lui. La plupart du temps, il ne comprenait pas ce dont ou de qui les Serpentards parlaient, et il ne voulait pas qu'un des membres du groupe se mette à avoir des suspicions à son sujet. Malgré tout, il passa un moment très agréable et s'amusa beaucoup. Les Serpentards étaient finalement tout à fait normaux, et contrairement à ce qu'Harry pensait, ils ne se critiquaient pas les uns les autres à longueur de temps.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Drago ? » Demanda Daphnée, qui emboîta le pas à Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient au petit village sorcier. « Tu n'as pas dit un mot de la matinée. »

« Tout va bien Daphnée. » Répondit Harry.

Alors que la jeune sorcière s'éloignait pour parler avec les autres, Harry se demanda si elle était la fille avec qui Malefoy couchait régulièrement. Après un moment de réflexion cependant, Harry décida que non : elle n'avait jamais fait aucun geste ou dit aucune parole qui aurait pu faire penser que Malefoy et elle étaient plus que des amis. Cinq minutes plus tard, les suspicions d'Harry furent confirmées car Daphnée annonça qu'elle passerait l'après-midi avec son petit ami, un Serpentard de sixième année dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Ils se baladèrent dans le village toute la matinée, entrant dans les boutiques, rigolant et s'amusant comme des adolescents de leur âge. Puis, ils se décidèrent à aller déjeuner aux Trois Balais. Sur le chemin, Harry s'aperçut lui-même en compagnie de ses amis et ne put s'empêcher de regarder curieusement. Il était extrêmement étrange de se voir soit même marcher quelques mètres plus loin. Hermione et Ginny Weasley marchaient en se tenant par le bras et chuchotaient chacune à l'oreille de l'autre. Ron et son propre corps, possédé par Malefoy, marchaient un peu derrière, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à l'expression de Malefoy. Il passait clairement un horrible moment et semblait horrifié d'être coincé avec Ron.

Après un long repas, Harry croisa de nouveau Malefoy dans son corps, alors que les Griffondors entraient dans le pub. Les Serpentards le quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard et retournèrent au château. Harry se sentait de mieux en mieux dans le groupe, et s'était même mis à discuter avec les autres. Heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'il n'était pas le vrai Malefoy, et Harry réalisa ainsi que le blond était une personne normale avec ses amis et pas le petit crétin imbu de lui-même qui passait son temps à le provoquer.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, les Serpentards se regroupèrent autour de la cheminée. Crabbe et Goyle passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à manger les sucreries qu'ils avaient achetées à Honeydukes, et jouèrent parfois à la bataille explosive. Pansy s'assit sur les genoux de Theo et ils parlèrent tranquillement. Harry et Blaise se mirent eux à jouer aux échecs version sorcier, et le Griffondor réalisa rapidement que Blaise et Malefoy tenaient un journal de leur victoire et qu'ils se serraient au coude à coude.

« Je n'ai le temps que de jouer qu'une ou deux parties. » Dit Blaise, tandis qu'il installait le jeu. « J'ai un rencard tout à l'heure. »

« Cool. » Approuva Harry. « Une fille que je connais ? »

« Ne pose pas de questions stupides Drago. » Réplica Blaise. « Bien sur que tu la connais, je ne trompe pas ma petite amie ! »

« Désolé. » Fit Harry en se demandant de qui parlait Blaise.

« Mais c'est vrai que je commence à en avoir assez de toutes ces cachoteries. » Soupira le Serpentard. « Franchement, je ne sais pas comment toi tu y arrives depuis aussi longtemps. »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cela, et il choisit de détourner l'attention de Blaise en avançant un de ses pions sur l'échiquier. Heureusement, le garçon ne semblait pas attendre de réponse particulière, et il bougea son cavalier.

« Je ne me plains pas, le sexe est vraiment génial, et c'est assez excitant de sortir avec quelqu'un tout en sachant que c'est interdit, mais j'ai envie de plus. »

« Plus de sexe ? » Demanda Harry, confus.

« Je ne dirais jamais non à plus de sexe… » Rigola Blaise. « Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'aimerais une vraie relation. J'en ai assez de me cacher sans cesse pour la voir. Je voudrais pouvoir lui parler devant tout le monde et l'embrasser quand j'en ai envie. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te stoppe alors ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que me stoppe. » Rétorqua Blaise. « C'est Ginny qui ne veut pas. »

« Ginny Weasley ? » S'écria Harry, qui n'y comprenait rien : qu'est-ce que _sa_ petite amie avait avoir avec toi ça ?

« Pas si fort ! » Chuchota Blaise en regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu. « Tu sais bien qu'elle veut garder notre relation secrète. »

Harry regarda Blaise et eut l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Le Griffondor sortait en secret avec Ginny depuis presque un an et demi, et maintenant il apprenait qu'elle le trompait depuis tout ce temps avec un Serpentard. Bien sur ce n'était pas la faute de Blaise, il semblait que le noir non plus n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait concernant Ginny.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle tient autant à garder ça secret ? »

Il se demandait quelle excuse la rousse avait donné au Serpentard, car elle refusait elle aussi d'afficher sa relation avec lui publiquement, prétextant que Molly la voyait encore comme une petite fille et refusait qu'elle sorte avec qui que ce soit. Harry avait alors accepté de la voir secrètement.

« Elle prétend que sa famille ne serait pas d'accord. » Dit Blaise, d'une voix qui trembla un peu. « Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi… C'est vrai que je suis à Serpentard, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment un argument plausible ? Sa famille a l'air plutôt sympa et je pense qu'ils m'accepteraient, mais Ginny affirme que non. »

« C'est nul. » Murmura Harry, qui n'arrivait pas à compatir pour le Serpentard alors que lui-même était en morceaux.

« Ouais… » Fit Blaise en hochant la tête. « Mais je pense qu'un jour tout finira par s'arranger. Tout comme pour toi, j'espère. »

« Moi ? »

Harry regarda l'ami de Malefoy, un peu confus.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas penser au futur, mais avec un peu de chance Lucius sera content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un de bien, quand tu la lui présenteras aux vacances de Noël. Et comme ça, à la rentrée, tu n'auras plus besoin de te cacher pour la voir. » Conclut Blaise en faisant en échec et mat. « Encore une partie ? Il me reste un peu de temps. »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Les deux garçons replacèrent les pions pour une nouvelle partie, mais durant celle-ci, Harry ne fut pas très attentif et perdit rapidement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il ne blâmait pas Blaise, mais il savait qu'une fois le weekend terminé il serait forcé de lui avouer la vérité. Il était surtout énervé contre Ginny, qui s'était foutu de lui comme pas possible. Elle les avait pris tous les deux pour des imbéciles, et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : lui dire ses quatre vérités et la laisser tomber.

Harry gagna la troisième partie, puis Blaise s'en alla pour rejoindre Ginny. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas l'empêcher d'y aller, d'une part parce qu'il estimait que Blaise avait le droit de savoir la vérité, et d'autre part parce que – bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre – le fait d'imaginer Ginny dans les bras du beau noir lui tordait l'estomac. Mais il était coincé dans le corps de Malefoy, qui ignorait probablement tout de la vie amoureuse de la rouquine et il ne voulait pas créer de problèmes dans une amitié qui lui paraissait assez solide.

Théo et Pansy le sortirent de ses pensées en lui proposant de faire une partie de Quidditch dans la soirée. Malgré lui, Harry se surprit à participer aux préparatifs et il se porta même volontaire pour aller chercher à manger dans les cuisines du château. Harry et les Serpentards passèrent la fin de journée à voler et jouer au Quidditch, et lorsque Blaise arriva un peu plus tard, il ne fit aucune allusion à son rendez-vous avec Ginny.

Lorsque la partie prit fin, Harry avait réussi à mettre de côtés ses problèmes avec la rouquine, et il avait passé étrangement une très bonne après-midi. Il savait qu'il devrait mettre les choses au clair avec la jeune Weasley une fois les choses revenues à la normale, mais pour le moment, il avait l'intention de s'amuser le plus possible. Il espérait aussi réussir à découvrir l'identité de la petite amie de Malefoy, mais jusqu'à présent personne ne l'avait traité plus que comme un simple ami. Harry commençait à se dire que Malefoy devait sortir avec une sorcière d'une autre maison, mais cela lui semblait tout de même étrange. Il fallait qu'il éclaircisse ce mystère avant la fin du weekend.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il se mit au lit vers les vingt-deux heures, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à le découvrir, mais il avait encore la journée de dimanche après-tout. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, Harry pensa qu'il n'aurait pas du prêter autant attention à la vie amoureuse de son pire ennemi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux. Et malgré son envie d'être au lendemain pour essayer de découvrir l'identité de cette fameuse petite amie, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter cette journée, et surtout le match de Quidditch qui s'y déroulerait, opposant Griffondors et Serpentards…

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre aussi, personnellement comme je l'ai dit dans mon blabla au début, je l'ai un peu moins aimé parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de quiproquos entre Harry et les Serpentards (il y en a beaucoup plus du côté de Drago !)

Le prochain chapitre sera concentré sur le **Samedi de Drago**, j'essaie au maximum de le poster ce weekend, sinon mercredi prochain au pire !

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis par review ou MP, c'est très important pour moi !**

Bisous bisous


	3. Chapter 3 Le Samedi de Drago

Bonjour à tous :) J'ai finalement réussi à traduire le chapitre 3 pendant la fin de semaine (remerciez-moi parce que du coup maintenant je suis trop à la bourre pour mes Bacs Blancs de la semaine prochaine à cause de vous...) Enfin bon ;)  
Ce chapitre c'est mon **P.R.E.F.E.R.E**. Il est trop drôle et en plus il est sur mon Drago chéri.

Pas grand chose de plus à dire... Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**flavou** : la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! :)

**lovehermione** : Oui, pauvres Blaise et Harry ! J'avoue que j'aime bien Ginny normalement, mais elle m'a particulièrement énervé dans cette fiction . elle mériterait une bonne claque dans la gueule selon moi. Mais j'aime bien comment l'auteur de la fic gère la situation à la fin, tu verras lorsque je posterai le chapitre 5. Merci de ta review !

**luna** : Merci de ton support ! Je n'aime pas trop non plus Harry/Ginny, mais par contre j'adore Blaise/Ginny :) et je préfère Ron/Pansy plutôt que Théo/Pansy par contre. Quand au Drarry, je n'ai jamais été une grande fan mais il y a beaucoup de personne qui aime aussi... ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JK Rowling et Cleotheo, seule la traduction est de moi.

* * *

**Le Samedi de Drago**

A la minute où Drago se réveilla, il sut que le plan machiavélique de Dumbledore avait fonctionné. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux,mais il savait que le corps dans lequel il était n'était pas le sien. Après avoir traité le directeur de tous les noms inimaginables dans sa tête, Drago ouvrit les yeux et aperçut seulement un ensemble flou. Hormis des tâches rouges et dorées, il ne discernait rien du tout.

« Putain, Potty est aussi aveugle qu'une taupe ! » Grommela Drago tout en cherchant les lunettes sur la table de chevet.

Lorsqu'il les eut posées sur son nez – non sans lancer deux-trois autres insultes à Harry – il balaya le dortoir des yeux. Il aperçut Neville Londubat et Dean Thomas qu'on pouvait à peine voir sous les couvertures, contrairement à Seamus Finnegan qui avait repoussé ses draps au bout du lit. Drago détourna le regard et le posa sur le dernier lit, où dormait profondément Weasley.

Drago sauta hors du lit et se dirigea vers ce qu'il pensait être la salle-de-bain. Il se regarda dans un des miroirs, étudiant le corps de Potter avec un peu de dégout. Il était aussi mal-fait qu'il en avait l'air, et Drago n'était pas du tout impressionné par les semblants de muscles qui se dessinaient sur ses bras. Il essaya ensuite d'aplatir ses cheveux sur sa tête, mais ne parvint qu'à se décoiffer encore plus et abandonna l'idée.

Il retourna dans le dortoir pour s'habiller, et remarqua qu'aucun des autres garçons n'étaient encore debout. Contrairement à lui et ses amis Serpentards qui se levaient tôt pour profiter au maximum du weekend, les Griffondors étaient de gros paresseux. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne les avait jamais vu petit-déjeuner les samedis et dimanches matins.

Il descendit dans la salle commune, et aperçut une silhouette se tenir près du feu de cheminée. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait passé tellement de temps à maudire ce vieux fou qui lui tenait de directeur qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il y avait un avantage à devenir Potter, et cet avantage s'appelait Hermione Granger. Drago et Hermione sortaient ensemble dans le secret le plus total depuis le milieu de leur cinquième année, et Drago avait d'ailleurs prévu de la présenter à son père durant les vacances de Noël. Voilà pourquoi il tenait absolument à ne pas énerver son géniteur. Il avait complètement oublié qu'être Potter signifiait pouvoir passer le weekend entier avec Hermione.

« Bonjour la plus belle. » Lança Drago en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille.

Hermione lui jeta un regard étonné avec des yeux ronds et Drago réalisa son erreur. L'espace d'une minute, il avait oublié qu'il était dans le corps de Potty. Peut-être que ce weekend ne s'annonçait pas si bien que ça finalement, il allait être dur de le passer avec Hermione tout en résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser.

« Bonjour Harry. » Répondit-elle. « C'était bien à moi que tu parlais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un soit là.

« Oui. Je m'entrainais juste à draguer. » Dit Drago pour essayer d'expliquer sa salutation.

« Euh… d'accord. » Fit Hermione, toujours suspicieuse.

« Tu as déjà mangé ? On pourrait peut-être descendre dans la Grande Salle sinon. »

« On attend toujours que tout le monde soit réveillé le weekend. » Répondit Hermione en lui lançant un nouveau regard surpris.

« Oui, bien sur qu'on attend tout le monde… » Répéta Drago plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune lionne.

Il s'installa dans le canapé.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ? »

Hermione continuait de regarder son ami avec un air étrange et Drago se demanda si elle était assez intelligente pour réussir à comprendre ce que Dumbledore avait fait.

« Tout va bien. » Répondit-il. « J'ai juste faim. »

« On croirait entendre Ron. » Sourit Hermione en secouant la tête. Elle se replongea ensuite dans son livre.

Drago fut très vexé par cette remarque, mais au moins il avait réussi à la détourner de ses questions sur son comportement étrange. Alors qu'ils attendaient que les autres se réveillent, Drago se mit à batailler contre lui-même pour résister à la tentation et ne pas se jeter sur la jeune fille. Il était assis si près d'elle qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum enivrant, et une mèche de cheveux tombait devant ses yeux chocolats... – mèche qu'il avait très envie de replacer derrière son oreille. Heureusement, l'arrivée de Weasley le détourna de ses pensées.

Lorsque tous les Griffondors furent arrivés, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle et Drago était vraiment affamé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer Hermione des yeux, et se retenait de plus en plus difficilement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, elle était pratiquement vide et le groupe s'installa à l'extrémité de la table. Drago avait voulu s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, mais sans savoir vraiment comme cela était arrivé, il s'était retrouvé à l'opposé d'elle, à côté de Ginny.

Durant tout le petit déjeuner, il eut l'impression que Ginny se collait à lui et que son attitude était plus qu'aguicheuse, mais il repoussa ces idées. Il savait que la rouquine sortait en cachette avec Blaise, il devait surement imaginer des choses. A la fin du repas, il avait réussit à se convaincre qu'il était simplement paranoïaque.

Le groupe retourna dans les dortoirs pour récupérer leurs affaires, puis se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard pour la journée. Sur le chemin, Drago fit tout son possible pour éviter la compagnie de Weasley. Passer le weekend avec la Belette était déjà suffisant, il n'allait pas en plus lui faire la conversation. Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village, le groupe se sépara en deux et Neville, Seamus et Dean s'éloignèrent de leur côté. Hermione et Ginny marchaient un peu devant en se chuchotant des choses à l'oreille et Drago fut forcé de marcher avec Weasmoche.

« Tu n'es pas très bavard aujourd'hui. » Fit remarquer Ron.

Drago répondit en haussant des épaules, s'empêchant de lancer une pique. Le rouquin n'avait encore rien dit ou fait qui puisse l'énerver, mais sa simple personne le faisait profondément chier. Heureusement, Ron se semblait attendre aucune réponse et enchaîna sur le Quidditch. Tout en maintenant la conversation au minimum, Drago jetait des coups d'œil aux alentours pour voir s'il n'y avait pas la possibilité d'abandonner le rouquin quelque part et d'avoir enfin un peu la paix. Dix minutes plus tard, une opportunité se présenta lorsqu'Hermione annonça vouloir aller à la librairie.

« Je viens avec toi ! » Proposa Drago avec hâte.

Hermione lui avait dit que jamais personne ne l'accompagnait et tout était bon pour ne plus se retrouver en compagnie de Weasmoche.

« Tu ne veux pas venir à Honeydukes avec nous ? » Fit Ginny d'une voix un peu déçue.

« Non, non. » Répondit le blond. « Je préfère rester avec Hermione. »

« On se retrouve tout à l'heure aux Trois Balais alors. Viens Gin', j'ai envie de bonbons. »

Drago regarda les deux roux entrer dans la boutique puis il se tourna vers Hermione, qui avait de nouveau les yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne viens jamais avec moi d'habitude. » Remarqua-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ? »

« Rien du tout. » Soupira Drago. « J'ai juste pensé que peut-être pour une fois je pouvais venir avec toi, à chaque fois on te laisse toute seule. »

Hermione hocha la tête, mais ne parut pas tout à fait convaincue.

« On y va alors ? »

Les deux élèves se mirent à marcher dans les ruelles de Pré-au-Lard, jusqu'à la librairie. Une fois arrivés, Drago se dirigea immédiatement vers le secteur de Quidditch tandis qu'Hermione déambulait en lisant le résumé de tous les livres qui lui paraissaient intéressants. Un instant plus tard Drago revint vers Hermione, et sans penser à ce qu'il faisait, il attira Hermione contre lui et posa ses mains sur ses fesses.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Hermione. « Enlève tes mains immédiatement ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Désolé. » S'excusa Drago, énervé d'avoir touché Hermione alors qu'il était dans le corps de Potty - il avait encore une fois oublié.

« C'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ? »

« C'était un accident ! » Se défendit Drago en mentant, se demandant si la jeune lionne allait maintenant penser qu'Harry la draguait.

« Un accident ? Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ? Tes mains sont arrivées sur mes _fesses par accident_ ? »

« J'ai trébuché et je me suis rattrapé sur toi. Ce n'est pas ma faute si mes mains sont arrivées sur tes fesses. » Mentit-il de plus belle.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de les laisser dessus non plus une fois stabilisé ! » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas pu résister. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Oui et bien, la prochaine fois, résiste. »

Hermione rougissait à vue d'œil, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Drago étant donné qu'il était dans le corps de Potter.

« On va retrouver les autres ? »

« Oui, je vais juste acheter ces deux livres et on peut y aller. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pub, les deux Weasley les attendaient déjà, les poches pleines de sucreries, mais cela n'empêcha pas Ron de se plaindre qu'il avait faim. Drago aperçut le groupe de ses amis Serpentard qui sortait des Trois Balais, et il remarqua énervé qu'Harry semblait passer une bien meilleure journée que lui et n'avait visiblement pas de problème à s'adapter à son nouveau corps. Il pensa qu'il était beaucoup plus simple de passer d'Harry à Drago que de Drago à Harry, et maudit une nouvelle fois le directeur.

Dean, Seamus et Neville les rejoignirent pour le déjeuner, ce qui permit à Drago de ne pas se coltiner Weasmoche durant le repas. Une nouvelle fois, Ginny s'arrangea pour s'asseoir près de lui, et une nouvelle fois, Drago eut l'impression qu'elle ne cessait de le draguer. Il prétexta alors devoir aller aux toilettes pour lui échapper.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à essayer de se convaincre qu'il se faisait des idées, il se décida à confronter directement la rouquine. Mais avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir un peu plus, Ginny déboula dans les toilettes et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir il se retrouva collé contre le mur, en train de l'embrasser.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? » Demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle se fut reculée.

Drago était un peu sonné après qu'elle se fut littéralement jetée sur lui, mais il était surtout très énervé contre elle. Elle s'était bien moquée de son ami Blaise !

« Tu n'es pas encore fâché contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je serais fâché ? »

« Je sais que tu es en colère parce qu'on ne peut le dire à personne. » Continua Ginny. « Mais Maman me tuerait si elle savait à propos de nous. Tu sais bien qu'elle pense que je suis trop jeune pour sortir avec un garçon. »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« On devrait retourner dans la salle, les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait. » Dit-il finalement pour changer de sujet.

En retournant dans la salle, Drago fit tout son possible pour se tenir le plus loin possible de Ginny. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer ce qu'il venait de découvrir. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Weaslette se moquait non seulement de Blaise, mais aussi de Potter (bien qu'il s'en fiche royalement) et leur donnait à tous les deux des raisons plus stupides les unes que les autres pour rester cachés.

L'après-midi, les Griffondors se baladèrent dans le village sorcier, avant de retourner au château. Drago remarqua à un moment de la soirée que Ginny n'était plus là, et il fut persuadé qu'elle avait retrouvé Blaise quelque part. Drago se laissa tomber dans un canapé près du feu et se mit à penser. Comment allait-il pouvoir annoncer à son ami ce qu'il se passait ? Car il fallait bien qu'il le lui dise, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu es vraiment sur que tout va bien Harry ? » Lui demanda Hermione une nouvelle fois, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait près de lui.

« Oui, oui… J'étais juste en train de réfléchir. » Répondit Drago distraitement.

« C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Drago releva les yeux vers Hermione, se demandant comment elle pouvait être au courant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse savoir que Ginny sortait avec deux personnes à la fois, autrement, elle l'aurait déjà dit à Harry !

« Je ne veux pas que les choses soient bizarres entre nous. » Continua-t-elle et Drago comprit qu'elle parlait en fait de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux à la libraire. « Ça ne va pas être bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. » Rassura Drago.

Il failli lui dire qu'à la fin du weekend tout serait revenu normal et que le vrai Potter n'aurait d'ailleurs aucune de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais étrangement les mots lui restèrent coincés dans la gorge.

« D'accord alors. Je commençais à me demander si tu ne me draguais pas un peu. »

Drago rigola. Il avait essayé de se contrôler du mieux qu'il pouvait durant la journée, mais n'avait pas été si bon que ça apparemment… Il secoua la tête, puis se redressa et se mit avec discuter avec la jeune lionne. Il voulait profiter au maximum du temps passé avec elle, même s'il devait faire attention à agir comme son ami, et uniquement comme tel.

* * *

Voilààààà fin de ce troisième chapitre. Je l'ai vraiment bien aimé, la seule chose que je pourrais critiquer et que je trouve qu'on découvre la relation Drago/Hermione un peu trop rapidement (bon bien sur on s'en doutait vu que j'ai mis Drago/Hermione en paire dans les personnages, mais ça aurait été mieux de mettre un peu plus de suspens au lieu de l'annoncer cash comme ça.) Mais enfin, c'est juste une traduction donc je ne peux pas trop changer. Même pas du tout. On peut donc voir que Drago fait un très mauvais Harry et qu'il a beaucoup plus de mal à faire semblant... et ça va continuer dans le prochain chapitre ! Le chap. 4 porte sur la journée de dimanche avec le MATCH DE QUIDDITCH ! C'est un passage assez amusant, vous verrez en le lisant ;) J'essaie de le traduire le plus vite possible, mais j'ai beaucoup de contrôles la semaines prochaines, donc je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de traduire. Il sera là le weekend prochain au plus tard.

Quelques questions pour les lecteurs fantômes qui ne sauraient pas quoi dire : **Que pensez-vous du comportement de Drago ? Va-t-il se trahir ? Comment va-t-il annoncer la nouvelle à Blaise à propos de Ginny et comment va réagir la rouquine ? Que va-t-il se passer pendant le match de Quidditch ? Est-ce Harry et Drago vont le jouer ou non ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va découvrir la relation Drago/Hermione ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va comprendre que Harry et Drago ont échangé de corps ? Votre chapitre préféré pour le moment ? **

Bisous bisous


	4. Chapter 4 Dimanche

Bonsoir à tous ! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de boulot cette semaine et je n'ai pas du touuuut eu le temps de traduire. Je viens à peine de finir la trad de ce chapitre d'ailleurs, du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire. Désolée pour les fautes s'il y en a.

Bon, je ne blablate pas trop. Bonne lecture :)

Merci à **Virginie, flavou, Cassandre, lovehermione** à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre.

* * *

**Dimanche**

Drago se réveilla tôt en ce dimanche matin, et après avoir petit-déjeuner seul, il décida de se balader un peu dans le château. Malgré l'affaire Ginny, il réalisa que le samedi n'avait pas été aussi terrible que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il était bien plus inquiet pour cette journée… Après le déjeuner aurait lieu le match de Quidditch, et il n'avait aucune envie de jouer contre les Serpentards, et encore moins pour les Griffondors. Il sortit dans le parc et se dirigea vers le lac, où il eut la désagréable surprise de se trouver lui-même. Il s'approcha de Potter, et se dit une nouvelle fois qu'il était vraiment étrange de se voir soi-même sans contrôler son propre corps.

« Potter. » Salua Drago, qui s'arrêta à côté de son corps.

Mais appeler son propre corps _Potter_ semblait encore plus étrange.

« Malefoy. » Répondit Harry qui tourna la tête vers lui.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'Harry réalisa que Malefoy était plus grand que lui. Il n'avait jamais réalisé auparavant, mais c'était assez évident maintenant qu'il se regardait lui-même d'en haut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? » Demanda Drago. « On s'inquiète pour le match ? » Railla-t-il, mais lui-même n'y croyait pas.

« Je ne suis pas inquiet. » Rétorqua Harry, pour mettre fin à la discussion.

Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer les vraies raisons de sa présence ici si tôt, à savoir le fait que toute cette histoire avec Ginny l'empêchait de dormir.

« Mais je n'ai pas non plus vraiment hâte. »

« Moi non plus… » Soupira Drago. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore ait refusé de décaler le match ! Ça l'aurait tué de le reporter à la semaine prochaine ? »

« C'est n'importe quoi de nous faire jouer contre nos maisons adverses. » Approuva Harry.

« Enfin, peut-être bien qu'on doit jouer contre notre maison, mais ce ne veut pas dire qu'on doit jouer pour l'autre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Evidemment qu'on va devoir jouer pour l'équipe adverse. »

« Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas parce que je vais mettre un uniforme rouge et or que je vais jouer le match pour autant. Il est hors de question que j'attrape le vif d'or. »

« Mais si aucun de nous n'attrape le vif, le match ne s'arrêtera jamais ! » Protesta Harry.

« Tu n'as cas l'attraper dans ce cas Potty. Je ne vais certainement pas aider Griffondor à gagner, même si je dois rester sur mon balai toute la journée. »

« Et moi je n'aiderai pas Serpentards. » Renchérit Harry d'un ton ferme, croisant ses bras pour montrer sa détermination.

« Dans ce cas, le match risque d'être long… »

Drago laissa son corps possédé par Harry près du lac et retourna dans le château. Il avait établi une stratégie durant sa conversation avec Potter, et maintenant qu'il avait un plan, il avait vraiment hâte que le match commence. Il savait que le Griffondor n'arriverait pas à résister, qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de jouer pour les Serpentards. C'était du Potter tout craché. Si le vif d'or était à portée de main, il se sentirait obligé de l'attraper. Lui au contraire, savait bien mieux se maîtriser, et comme il l'avait dit, il était hors de question qu'il aide ces satanés Griffons à remporter le match. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était amener le vif d'or à portée de main de Potter

.

.

Hermione s'installa dans les gradins des Griffondors pour assister au match. Normalement, elle apportait toujours de la lecture durant les matchs de Quidditch, parce qu'elle trouvait ça plutôt ennuyeux. Mais lorsque Griffondor jouait contre Serpentard, elle était ravie de pouvoir regarder les joueurs. Elle adorait regarder Drago voler et le trouvait terriblement sexy, mais lorsque les Serpentards jouaient contre Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle, elle avait Harry et Ron assis près d'elle et elle ne pouvait pas s'abandonner à ses fantasmes. Là, pour ce match, elle allait pouvoir regarder qui elle voulait sans que personne n'ait rien à lui redire.

Dès que les deux équipes décollèrent pour commencer le match, après le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine, Hermione se mit à penser à ce qui allait se passer après le match et ses joues rosirent quelque peu. Drago avait du annuler leur dernier rendez-vous, et elle avait donc décidé de lui donner une petite _compensation _après le match. Elle avait tout prévu, et même demandé à Blaise de s'assurer que tous les joueurs partiraient rapidement des vestiaires, pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver seule à seul avec son petit ami.

Hermione s'intéressa de nouveau au match, et ne voyait plus que des traînées rouges et vertes. Elle repéra cependant rapidement Drago et Harry et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les deux garçons volaient lentement, sans chercher à trouver le vif d'or. Harry s'arrêta à un moment et commença à faire des cercles autour de Drago, sans but apparent. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta de nouveau et sembla engager la conversation avec son ennemi de toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Neville derrière elle.

« Je n'en sais rien ! » Répondit Hermione.

Harry et Drago s'étaient remis à voler, mais restaient tous les deux très proches et aucun ne semblait particulièrement intéressé par le vif d'or. Hermione plissa des yeux pour les regarder, afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait, elle le sentait sur le bout de la langue, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Est-ce que ça avait à voir avec le comportement étrange d'Harry la veille ? Hermione se le demanda, mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi ce qu'il s'était passé pouvait avoir une influence sur son jeu de Quidditch. Et même s'il y avait un rapport, pourquoi Drago en aurait-il aussi été affecté ?

« Est-ce qu'ils vont se mettre à chercher le vif d'or ou pas, par Merlin ! » S'emporta Seamus. « Ça fait déjà trois fois que je le vois ! »

« A ce rythme, on y est encore demain… » Soupira la jeune lionne. « A moins que le vif d'or vienne voler juste devant leur nez. »

Merlin du entendre la jeune fille, car une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut ce qui se produisit. Cela faisait déjà deux heures que le match avait commencé, et beaucoup d'élèves avaient quitté les gradins. Les deux attrapeurs s'étaient faits réprimandés par leurs équipes et hués par la foule.

Hermione elle-même songeait à s'en aller lorsque le vif surgit de nulle part juste entre Drago et Harry. Les deux joueurs se mirent alors à se disputer pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, lentement, tende la main vers le vif d'or. Cependant, il bougeait si lentement que Drago s'en empara avant lui, terminant le match.

« Malefoy a attrapé le vif, Serpentard l'emporte ! »

Les Serpentards se levèrent en hurlant triomphe dans les gradins, et les Griffondors soupirèrent à l'unisson. Hermione elle, en revanche, continuait d'observer son meilleur ami et son petit ami avec suspicion. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas… Pourquoi Drago avait-il l'air dévasté alors qu'il venait de gagner, et Harry aussi heureux alors qu'il venait de perdre ? Hermione ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en se disant que peut-être… Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… mais il fallait qu'elle s'en assure.

Hermione continua de se creuser les méninges tandis que les joueurs retournaient dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Elle observa les Serpentards jubiler, au contraire de Drago qui affichait une mine déconfite. Hermione décida d'aller tester sa théorie, et se dirigea vers les vestiaires des verts et argents. Elle attendit que tous les Serpentards partent, et entra lorsque Blaise lui affirma d'un hochement de tête avec un air amusé que Drago était seul. Elle le retrouva la tête dans ses mains, et il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Tu ne devrais pas être heureux et célébrer avec les autres ? » Demanda-t-elle, annonçant sa présence. « Tu viens de gagner le match. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête en haussant des épaules, peu convaincu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Hermione venait faire dans les vestiaires des Serpentards… Elle aurait plutôt du se trouver avec Ron et lui – enfin Malefoy dans son corps – pour le consoler de sa défaite, non ? Pourquoi parlait-elle à Malefoy comme s'il était un ami ?

« Peut-être que je peux t'aider à aller mieux. » Continua Hermione en lui lançant un regard langoureux.

Harry la regarda avec de gros yeux tandis qu'elle posait la main sur sa cuisse. Lorsqu'elle commença à la remonter lentement, il crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Hermione était la petite amie secrète de Malefoy ? _Hermione _?

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry ne sut que répondre, complètement embrouillé par les évènements.

« Rien. » Réussit-il à grommeler.

Il se leva pour essayer d'échapper à son amie, mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cet avis.

« Tant mieux. » Sourit-elle avant de l'attraper pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Harry se surprit à répondre au baiser quelques secondes, mais reprit bien vite ses esprits et se recula précipitamment.

« Mais c'est quoi le problème, par Merlin ! Pourquoi tout le monde agit-il si bizarrement ce weekend ?! » S'exclama Hermione, énervée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par tout le monde ? » Demanda Harry en se demandant ce que Malefoy avait fait.

« Tu viens de me repousser Drago, c'est du jamais vu ! Et Harry a passé toute la journée d'hier à essayer de me draguer. »

« Il a fait quoi ? » S'étrangla Harry.

C'était à présent tout à fait évident qu'Hermione et Malefoy sortaient ensemble.

« Tu es jaloux c'est ça ? »

Elle savait que Drago allait piquer une de ses fameuses crises et qu'il avait envie d'arracher la tête d'Harry et elle se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Non, pas du tout. » Répondit Harry, sans savoir que c'était la mauvaise réponse. « Je suis juste choqué. »

Hermione sut à ce moment là que sa théorie était vraie.

« Et bien comme ça nous sommes deux à l'être. J'ai cru halluciner quand il a commencé à me peloter en plein milieu de la librairie de Pré-au-Lard. »

Harry lança un regard à Hermione avec surprise et se rassit sur le banc des vestiaires. Il avait envie de tuer Malefoy pour avoir oser toucher Hermione dans _son_ corps. C'était déjà assez insupportable qu'il la touche tout court, il aurait au moins pu éviter de le faire durant ce weekend.

« Bon, si tu n'as pas envie de moi, je m'en vais. » Soupira Hermione en s'éloignant. « A plus tard Harry. »

« A plus tard Mione. » Répondit le garçon d'un air absent.

Ce fut seulement une minute plus tard qu'il réalisa ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. Il releva la tête pour voir son amie appuyée contre la port, un air victorieux au visage.

« J'avais raison. » Annonça-t-elle. « Tu es Harry. »

« Comment est-ce que tu as su ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris d'arriver à poser la question. Dumbledore n'avait surement pas pensé qu'une personne pourrait deviner ce qu'il avait fait, voilà pourquoi il arrivait à parler.

« Harry – enfin Drago – était vraiment bizarre hier. Et maintenant tu ne veux pas de moi, ce qui n'arrive jamais à Drago. Sans oublier ce fameux match de Quidditch… Aucun de vous deux ne voulait attraper le vif, et même si c'est toi qui a gagné, tu as l'air misérable. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies compris… Tu es vraiment la plus intelligente de notre année. »

« Je n'aurais surement pas réussi si tu n'avais pas été mon meilleur ami et Drago mon… mon… oh puis tu dois t'en douter maintenant. Mon petit ami. » Dit Hermione en rougissant. « Pourquoi avez-vous changé de corps ? Ça a quelque chose à voir avec votre convocation chez Dumbledore de vendredi dernier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais… il nous a surpris en train de nous engueuler et a pensé que passer quelques jours dans le corps de l'autre nous aiderait à mieux nous apprécier… »

« Et alors ? Est-ce que ça a marché ? »

« Peut-être. » Grommela Harry à contre cœur. « Les autres Serpentards ne sont pas trop mal, alors je suppose qu'il doit en être de même pour Malefoy… »

« C'est quelqu'un de bien. Si tu lui donnais une chance, je suis certaine que tu l'aimerais aussi. »

« En parlant d'aimer Malefoy… depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu fricotes avec lui ?! »

« Harry ! » S'offusqua Hermione. « C'est assez personnel comme question… »

Harry haussa un sourcil et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir en trouvant Drago particulièrement séduisant ainsi.

« Bon, depuis la fin de la cinquième année. » Dit-elle finalement.

« Est-ce que c'est sérieux entre vous ? » Demanda Harry, après qu'Hermione lui eut expliqué brièvement comment elle était tombée dans les bras du beau blond.

« Je crois, oui. Il veut me présenter à ses parents. Avec un peu de chance nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher ensuite… »

« Ça doit être bien. » Soupira Harry en pensant à sa propre relation avec Ginny.

Il avait pensé jusqu'à ce weekend qu'une fois que Molly serait au courant, lui et la belle rousse deviendrait un couple normal. Mais c'était avant de découvrir qu'elle le menait en bateau, ainsi que Zabini.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler maintenant. » Répondit Harry. « Peut-être à la fin du weekend, quand tout sera revenu à la normale. Je vais devoir retourner dans les cachots je pense. »

« Et moi dans notre salle commune. Quand prendront fin les effets du changement de corps exactement ? »

« Ce soir, si l'on en croit Dumbledore. Je devrais me réveiller demain matin en étant à nouveau dans mon corps. »

« Très bien. » Sourit Hermione. « On se parlera à ce moment là alors. »

En quittant les vestiaires, Hermione eut le sentiment qu'Harry avait découvert quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas durant le weekend. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait de sa relation avec Drago, il semblait d'ailleurs plutôt bien le prendre. Non, autre chose l'ennuyait, et il fallait qu'elle ait une bonne discussion avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant, parler à Harry tout en entendant la voix de Drago était vraiment trop étrange.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune des Griffondors, Hermione ne fut pas surprise de voir que l'atmosphère était tout sauf joyeuse. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment une simple défaite pouvait plonger les Griffondors dans un tel état de tristesse. Il ne s'agissait que de Quidditch, par Merlin !

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle en parcourant la salle du regard.

« Il est parti se promener. Franchement, je ne le comprends pas très bien… Il est presque heureux que Serpentard ait gagné. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire gentiment. Elle dit à Ron qu'elle sortait pour aller chercher Harry, et quitta le château en direction du lac. Elle savait que c'était l'endroit préféré de Drago, il devait surement se trouver là, et effectivement elle l'aperçut assis dans l'herbe.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Drago approuva d'un hochement de tête, s'efforçant de ne pas trop la dévorer du regard.

« C'était un match de Quidditch assez intéressant aujourd'hui. » Commença-t-elle.

Drago ricana légèrement et Hermione se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu se rendre compte plus tôt qu'Harry n'était pas vraiment Harry. Maintenant qu'elle le savait, ça paraissait très évident.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu as vraiment mal joué ton rôle. » Continua la jeune lionne. « Je ne comprends pas comment les autres élèves n'ont pas encore compris ce qu'il se passe. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Fit Drago, étonné.

« Je veux dire que je sais que tu es Drago, et qu'Harry est dans ton corps. »

Elle fut un peu déçue que Drago ne lui lance pas de regard surpris lorsqu'elle lui annonça sa découverte, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le fasse.

« Comment est-ce que tu l'as compris ? »

« Tu imites très mal Harry. » Rigola-t-elle en se souvenant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. « Et puis le match de Quidditch a fini de me mettre sur la voie. J'ai essayé de séduire mon petit ami et il m'a repoussé… ça ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose. »

« Comment ça, tu as essayé de me séduire ? » Grommela Drago. « Si Potter a osé poser la main sur toi, je le tue. »

« Calme-toi… » Soupira Hermione. « Il n'a rien fait du tout. »

« Ça vaut mieux pour lui. On avait établi des règles claires dès le départ : rien de sexuel avec mon corps ! »

« Je suis certaine qu'Harry n'a aucunement l'intention de faire des choses sexuelles avec ton corps. » Dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je suis un peu déçue quand même. J'avais prévu pleins de choses pas très catholiques à faire avec toi. »

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda Drago, soudainement très intéressé.

Il maudit Dumbledore intérieurement une nouvelle fois il avait vraiment foutu son weekend en l'air.

« Tu vas devoir attendre le prochain match pour le savoir. »

« Pourquoi attendre ? » Fit Drago avec un sourire charmeur, qui passa très mal sur le visage d'Harry. « Tu sais qui je suis maintenant. Le corps de Potty est loin d'être aussi bien que le mien, mais je suppose qu'il fonctionne parfaitement. »

« Eew, non ! » Grimaça Hermione et fronçant le nez. « Je refuse de faire des choses avec toi quand tu es dans le corps de mon meilleur ami. »

« Je suppose que ça serait un peu dégoûtant. » Finit par dire Drago d'une voix un peu déçue. « Non, en fait ça serait vraiment dégoûtant. Même si je suis à l'intérieur, ça serait les mains de Potter qui te toucheraient, et c'est hors de question. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais hier dans la librairie. » Remarqua Hermione en riant légèrement.

« C'était de l'instinct. » Rétorqua-t-il. « Tu étais devant moi, mon instinct me disait de t'attraper. »

« Quel romantique… » Railla la jeune fille.

« Eh ! Je peux l'être quand je veux. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il l'avait attirée contre lui et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione hésita à répondre à son baiser, mais le repoussa en grimaçant.

« Ne refait jamais ça, c'est vraiment trop bizarre. »

« C'était vraiment différent ? »

De son point de vue, le baiser n'avait pas été le même. Mais après tout, embrasser Hermione, c'était embrasser Hermione, peu importe le corps dans lequel on se trouvait.

« Oui. » Dit-elle en hochant la tête. « Tu m'embrasseras quand tu seras redevenu toi. »

« Dès demain… »

« Bien. C'était vraiment étrange ce weekend… parler à mon meilleur ami dans le corps de mon petit ami ou parler à mon petit ami dans le corps de mon meilleur ami il y a là de quoi me rendre complètement cinglée. »

« Je devrais retourner dans le dortoir alors. » Fit Drago. « Je n'ai aucune envie de te rendre encore plus folle, et puis je pense être capable d'agir comme Potty encore quelques heures. »

« Essaye de paraître un peu plus déconfit alors, à cause de la défaite du match. »

« J'essaye, mais je ne peux rien te promettre… » Railla-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête en riant et l'accompagna vers le château.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je l'ai beaucoup aimé aussi. Je poste le cinquième et dernier chapitre le plus vite possible, avant Noël avec un peu de chance !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis par review ou MP !

Bisous


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir ! Voilà le cinquième et dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je m'excuse du retard, j'aurais du le poster samedi dernier normalement, mais je n'étais pas trop là pendant les vacances et je n'ai terminé de le traduire qu'aujourd'hui.

Je donnerai mon avis sur le chapitre à la fin, pour ne pas spoiler. Bonne lecture! (je m'excuse pour les fautes éventuelles, je ne me suis pas encore relu parce que je voulais poster au plus vite. je les corrige dans la semaine)

**RAR :**

**Virginie** : Merci pour ton avis, oui, heureusement qu'Hermione comprends tout, ça aurait été assez surprenant sinon. Elle est intelligente ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.

* * *

L'arrivée du lundi matin fut un soulagement pour Harry et Drago, qui se réveillèrent dans leur propre corps. Chacun des deux garçons était content de retourner à la normale, et ils admettaient tous les deux que l'autre n'était pas aussi terrible qu'ils pensaient, et qu'ils avaient peut-être mal jugé. Après un weekend passé avec les amis de Drago et vu comment ils traitaient le blond, Harry avait réalisé qu'en dessous de l'apparence glaciale des Serpentards se trouvaient des adolescents tout à fait normaux. Drago, lui, respectait un peu plus Harry, notamment parce qu'il arrivait à passer toutes ses journées avec Weasley sans devenir fou.

Drago et Harry descendirent ensuite prendre le petit déjeuner avec leurs amis. Les deux groupes arrivèrent presqu'en même temps, et les deux garçons se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête avant d'aller s'asseoir à leur table respective. Seule Hermione remarqua cela et elle s'en réjouit. Elle avait demandé à Harry de la retrouver pour le déjeuner afin de parler de ce qui le tracassait, et elle voulait aussi parler avec Drago, maintenant que son petit ami et son meilleur ami pouvaient se voir sans se hurler dessus.

Au milieu du petit déjeuner, Harry et Drago reçurent tous les deux un message de Dumbledore, qui les convoquait dans son bureau. Après avoir mangé, ils se levèrent donc tous les deux et s'y rendirent. Tout comme trois jours plus tôt, les garçons ne parlèrent pas beaucoup sur le chemin, mais il y avait beaucoup moins de tension entre eux. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui les laissa entrer sans mot de passe, et trouvèrent Dumbledore en haut des escaliers.

« Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy. » Salua Dumbledore en invitant les deux élèves à prendre place dans son bureau. « Je pense que vous avez tous deux découvert beaucoup ce weekend, si je ne m'abuse. »

« On peut le dire comme ça. » Marmonna Harry en repensant à Ginny.

« Bien, j'espère que nous n'aurons plus à réitérer l'expérience. Il me semble que vous pouvez admettre avoir mal jugé l'autre et que vous ne vous connaissiez pas vraiment. » Dit Dumbledore en se demandant si les garçons avaient vraiment appris quelque chose de cette leçon. « Mr Malefoy, dois-je m'attendre à des problèmes de votre part ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Mr Potter ? »

« Non plus, je ne me disputerai plus avec lui à l'avenir. » Répondit Harry.

« Bien. » Sourit Dumbledore. « Maintenant, dépêchez-vous de vous rendre en cours, il ne faut pas que vous soyez en retard ! »

Harry et Drago partirent et marchèrent ensemble jusqu'aux cachots où ils avaient un cours commun de potion.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ce midi ? » Demanda Drago, qui trouvait qu'Harry méritait d'être au courant au sujet de la rouquine.

« J'ai déjà prévu de retrouver Hermione à la bibliothèque, mais tu peux venir avec nous aussi. » Répondit-il.

Harry était content qu'il lui demande ça, car il voulait aussi lui en toucher un mot à propos de Blaise et Ginny.

« D'accord, merci Potter. »

« Pas de problème. Il va falloir que je m'habitue en plus, puisque tu es avec Hermione… »

« Oui, d'ailleurs, j'apprécierais que tu n'en parles à personne. » Dit Drago en vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir autour d'eux.

« Tu as honte d'elle ? »

« Non ! » S'exclama le blond. « Mais je dois d'abord l'annoncer à mon père, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Tu ne veux pas qu'il y ait de rumeurs, je comprends. »

« Exactement. » Approuva Drago. « Donc ça serait bien si tu pouvais le garder pour toi. »

« Très bien. Dépêche-toi maintenant, si tu ne veux pas être en retard en potion. »

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard horrifié à cette idée et accélérèrent l'allure. Ils savaient tous deux quels traitements Rogue réservait aux retardataires, et même Drago n'était pas épargné par cela. La seule différence, c'est que Gryffondor perdrait plus de points que Serpentard, mais il serait tous les deux en retenue.

Ils arrivèrent heureusement une minute avant le professeur, et réalisèrent en s'installant qu'ils avaient réussi à parler un moment sans cri ni insulte.

.

.

Quand Drago arriva à la bibliothèque, Harry et Hermione étaient déjà installés dans le fond. Hermione ne parut pas surprise en le voyant arriver et il en conclut qu'Harry l'avait surement prévenue.

« J'espère que vous n'allez pas encore vous disputer. » Commença Hermione. « Après ce weekend, j'espérais que vous pourriez peut-être devenir amis. »

« Il ne faut pas pousser quand même. » Souffla Drago.

Pourtant il n'excluait pas tout à fait cette possibilité. Le temps passé avec les Gryffondors l'avait beaucoup éclairé et si l'on omettait Weasley, qui le faisait chier juste en étant lui-même, il devait avouer qu'il trouvait les autres plutôt sympathiques. Hormis Ginny-la-trompeuse bien sur.

« Bien que j'admets, je te respecte un peu plus qu'avant Potter. Tous ceux qui passent autant de gens avec Weasley sans le tuer méritent du respect. Non mais honnêtement, ça lui arrive de parler d'autre chose que de Quidditch ou de bouffe ? »

« De temps en temps. » Rigola Harry. « Et je dois admettre que toi non plus tu n'es pas aussi terrible que je croyais. Et puis tu ne peux pas être si mauvais que ça, puisqu'Hermione est avec toi. »

« Je suis contente que tu aies confiance en mon jugement. » Dit Hermione. « Mais si vous n'êtes pas là pour vous engueuler, pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez vous voir ? »

« C'est Malefoy qui le voulait. » Répondit Harry. « Mais j'ai quelque chose à dire aussi. »

« Ce que je veux dire est assez personnel… Tu es certain que tu veux qu'Hermione l'entende aussi ? »

« Je n'ai aucun problème, du moment que ce dont tu veux me parler n'ait pas de rapport avec mon corps, ou des trucs comme ça. Je ne veux pas t'entendre te vanter que tu en as une plus grosse, blablabla. »

« C'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi ! » Plaisanta Drago tandis qu'Harry rougissait un peu. « Mais non, ce n'est pas ça. Ça concerne ta vie amoureuse. »

« Oh… je crois savoir alors. Moi c'est de celle de Blaise dont je voulais te parler. »

« Je suis navré, Potter. » Dit Drago. « Mais Blaise ne savait pas non plus à propos de toi, s'il le savait il ne serait jamais sorti avec elle. »

« Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » S'exclama Hermione.

« Je sors avec Ginny depuis l'année dernière. » Commença Harry. « Elle voulait qu'on garde notre relation secrète, parce que selon elle, Molly n'approuverait pas que sa fille soit en couple. »

« Bien sur que si, Molly t'adore. »

« Mrs Weasley n'était pas la véritable raison, en fait. » Continua Drago. « Il se trouve que depuis l'année dernière, Blaise sortait aussi avec Ginny en cachette. »

« Oh Merlin ! Et moi je n'en savais rien ! Tu as découvert ça ce weekend Harry ? Je suis tellement désolée. »

Hermione se leva pour prendre dans ses bras son meilleur ami. Elle avait de la peine pour lui, et elle était également très en colère contre Ginny.

« C'était aussi ce dont je voulais te parler. » Fit Harry à Drago. « Je pensais que Blaise devait être au courant. Je voulais ton avis aussi, pour savoir s'il vaut mieux que je lui raconte ou pas… »

« Oui, il faut le lui dire, même au risque de le blesser. »

« Tu veux que je le lui dise, ou tu le fais ? Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il ne me déteste encore plus, surtout qu'il est finalement assez sympa. »

« Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas ensemble ? » Suggéra Hermione.

« Oui, bonne idée. » Confirma le blond en souriant largement à sa petite amie. « Est-ce que ça te va après le dîner ? »

« Ok. Où se retrouve-t-on ? »

Harry et Drago passèrent l'heure suivante à discuter du meilleur plan pour annoncer la nouvelle à Blaise. Hermione les regardait tendrement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un seul weekend était venu à bout de leur haine respective. Une semaine plus tôt, ils auraient été incapables de discuter tranquillement à une table comme ils le faisaient maintenant. Elle aurait juste préféré que leur amitié ne se soit pas fondée sur la tromperie de Ginny, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

.

Après le dîner, Hermione s'était installée dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et était supposée lire un livre. Au départ, elle lisait effectivement, mais ses pensées dévièrent sur Harry et Drago, qui étaient en train de parler à Blaise au moment même.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est Harry ? » Demanda alors Ron de la table où il était assis un peu plus loin, en compagnie de sa sœur qui travaillait.

« Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. » Répondit Hermione.

Elle ne voulait pas trop en dire, surtout que Ginny pouvait entendre la conversation. Elle trouvait ça déjà suffisamment dur de ne pas se lever pour mettre une bonne claque à la rouquine.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry et Blaise entrèrent dans la salle commune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? » S'exclama Ron en le pointant du doigt. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu amènes des Serpentards dans notre salle commune ? »

« Demande plutôt à ta sœur. » Réplica Harry.

Ginny avait fermé son livre de potion, et regardait alarmée ses deux amants. A la seconde où Blaise était entré, elle avait su que tous ses secrets étaient sur le point d'être révélés.

« De quoi est-ce qu'il parle Ginny ? » Fit Ron en se tournant vers elle.

« Je crois qu'il y a un petit malentendu. » Commença-t-elle doucement, pour essayer de gagner du temps.

« Il n'y a aucun malentendu ! »S'énerva Harry. « Tu vois Ron, depuis l'an dernier je sors avec Ginny. »

« C'est super ça ! » Répondit Ron en souriant.

« Je le pensais aussi. Seulement ce weekend, j'ai appris que je n'étais pas la seule personne avec qui elle était. »

Tout le monde dans la salle commune fixait la scène et Ginny sentit ses joues rougir. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, tous les élèves savaient maintenant ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Ginny ! Tu me fais honte ! Comment as-tu pu tromper Harry ? Et avec quel crétin en plus ? »

« Moi. » Répondit gravement Blaise, parlant pour la première fois. « Je pensais aussi qu'on partageait quelque chose tous les deux, mais apparemment je me suis trompé. »

« Donc Ginny, on est venu te voir pour te dire que c'était fini. Trouve-toi d'autres pigeons. »

« On ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. C'est terminé. »

« Je suis désolée… » Gémit Ginny, rouge de honte. « Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, sincèrement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Que tu pouvais sortir avec nous deux, puis décider ensuite lequel tu gardais ? » Cracha Harry.

« Ou bien est-ce qu'il y en a d'autre ? Peut-être que tu en as un dans chaque maison ! » Renchérit Blaise.

« Non… juste vous deux. » Protesta Ginny, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus que tout le monde pense qu'elle était une catin.

« Ça n'arrange en rien les choses de dire ça, Gin. » Dit Ron avec dégoût. « C'est inadmissible ce que tu as fait. »

« Je suis désolée. » Répéta-t-elle, avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir dans son dortoir.

« Le spectacle est terminé, dégagez maintenant. » Lança Harry d'une voix sèche en s'apercevant que tous les élèves les fixaient.

Ils retournèrent lentement à leurs occupations. Ron se laissa tomber sur le canapé, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Hermione entoura Harry et Blaise de ses bras, pour les réconforter.

« Je suis désolée pour toi aussi, Blaise. »

Elle avait appris à apprécier le garçon avec le temps, depuis qu'elle sortait avec Drago.

« Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-il en soupirant néanmoins. « Je vais y aller, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Et puis, Drago m'attends en plus. »

« Dis-lui merci de ma part ! » Demanda Harry. « J'ai apprécié son aide. »

« Comment est-ce que Malefoy a pu t'aider ? » Fit Ron, dès que Blaise eut quitté la salle commune.

Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron sur le canapé, et commença à lui expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce weekend, en omettant cependant tout ce qu'il avait appris au sujet d'Hermione. Ron fut complètement surpris et se mit ensuite à rire de tout son saoul, entrainant Harry avec lui.

« C'est vrai que tu étais bizarre ce weekend. » Rigola Ron.

En regardant ses deux amis, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi. Elle remarqua qu'Harry faisait tout son possible pour mettre les Serpentards à leur avantage, afin que le rouquin ne les juge plus comme il le faisait avant et les voit sous un nouvel angle. Elle espérait pouvoir annoncer sa relation avec Drago à son ami, sans qu'il ne le prenne trop mal et se dit qu'avec l'aide d'Harry tout était encore possible. Mais avant, il allait falloir qu'elle affronte son père. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait plus à se cacher alors.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre et de la fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Honnêtement, moi, je ne l'ai pas du tout aimé et je trouve qu'il gâche un peu la fiction qui était très bien pourtant. Tout se passe trop vite, et on n'a aucun détail sur la réaction de Blaise. Je n'aime pas trop non plus le fait que Ron soit au départ content que Harry et Ginny sortent ensemble (avoir de savoir qu'elle était avec Blaise aussi), ce n'est pas vraiment le style de Ron. Et puis ce chapitre ne parle que de Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, je trouve que c'est un peu lourd.

Mais c'est une trad, donc je ne pouvais pas changer. Mais bon, à part ce chapitre j'ai adoré la ff et j'ai beaucoup aimé la traduire, même si c'est beaucoup plus difficile que je ne pensais!

Bonne année, au passage, pleins de bonnes choses et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction ! (je pense commencer à poster ma nouvelle Dramione dans le mois). Bisous


End file.
